In semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) technology, various processes, such as etching, deposition, implantation and lithography patterning, are applied to a semiconductor wafer to form a designed circuit and interconnection. The wafer is processed in a processing chamber while it is secured by a wafer stage in that processing chamber. In one technology, the wafer stage utilizes an electrostatic chuck (E-chuck) to hold the wafer. The e-chuck post protective maintenance (PM) mounting quality is a key factor to impact within-wafer performance. Poor mounting quality causes non-uniformity cross the wafer circuit field and eventually will further cause non-uniform electrical circuit performance. Furthermore, In the new IC technology using 300 mm or 450 mm wafers, it is hard to ensure the E-chuck mounting quality. In an extreme case, the processing chamber needs to be reopened and the wafer needs to be loaded. Therefore, continued improvements to a semiconductor processing tool with an E-chuck and the associated process/control are desired.